Sneaky Little Girls
by Dragon Nebula EIN
Summary: Raven and Nightwing's daughter proves to be a sneaky little girl.
1. Chapter 1

"Arella, didn't your mother say not to mess with those books?" Seven-year old Kailitu Nebulaedon told her best friend. They were in the basement of Titans Tower under the stairs, reading through several different spell books.

"Kaili," Eight-year old Arella began, waving her short black hair out of her face. "You need to learn how to explore more."

"But our moms told us that these books are full of spells that we should not play around with."

Arella's amethyst eyes narrowed. "You're a big baby."

"No, I'm not. My mom is scary."

"So is mine, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun." Arella thumbed through the book. "Relax, my mom and dad are out on a date or whatever and your parents won't be here until tomorrow. Rin and Jason are too busy with their own thing to notice, Garfield, Starfire and Cyborg are cruising in Cyborg's car. No biggie."

Kailitu pouted.

"Check this out, Kaili!" Arella said excitedly. "This is a spell to create a tornado."

"Like what my mom does?" Kailitu said fearfully.

"Yeah. Isn't that cool?"

"Are you kidding? I don't wanna do that! We would get into so much trouble."

"No we won't. We'll put the books right back and the stupid spell probably won't even work. Watch." Arella rose to her feet. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthoss…Karazon Aksu Raksisu…Azara Hakisu Azara!..._"

Kailitu just stared. All was silent.

Arella smiled. "See? Nothing."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and then the entire tower.

The two young children looked around frantically.

"What's happening?" Kailitu screamed as the ceiling began to fall inward. Arella ran up to her putting a protective black bubble around them both as the ceiling of the basement began to cave in.

"What in the world is going on?" Seventeen year old Rin yelled to her twin brother.

"I think it's an earthquake," Jason replied as he shielded himself and his twin sister with his powers from the falling debris.

"We've got to find Kaili and Arella!" Rin closed her eyes, attempting to sense the presence of their younger sister or Kailitu. "I feel Arella. I think that they're in the basement."

"Then let's get into the basement."

Rin nodded using her power to teleport them both to the basement. Upon arrival, they heard the two young children screaming.

"There they are!" Jason yelled as he saw Arella struggling to keep up her barrier. "Arella!"

Arella cracked an eye. "Jason!"

That was when Jason caught glimpse of the stair well about to fall and crush them. "Rin, grab them and I'll take care of the debris."

"Right," Rin agreed, darting for Arella and Kailitu.

Jason closed his eyes. "_Azarath…Metrion…ZINTHOSS!"_ Using his telekinetic powers he held up the unstable staircase as Rin carried Arella and Kailitu to safety. Jason released the staircase and it dropped to the floor. Then he used his powers to create a supernatural umbrella to protect them from the falling debris.

Soon the earthquake subsided, leaving a trashed tower and the four frightened kids shaking.

Jason looked down at his younger sister who was tightly clinging to his pant leg. He then looked up at Rin. "Dad's going to have a fit when he see's this."

"No kidding," Rin agreed sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well it's a good thing that no one was hurt," Nightwing said observing the damage to the tower from the outside. "I can't say the same about the tower."

After the showdown with the earthquake, the twins called the team back to the Tower after they and the younger children evacuated first.

Cyborg looked down at his cybernetic arm assessing the damage. "Well, according to my sensors, the Earthquake was centered around the Tower. A powerful earthquake at that. The structure of the Tower is fine, but the inside, not so much. I can't access the main computer or any of the Tower's main systems. The whole system is shot."

"So we're going to have to work with backups then?" Raven asked.

"It looks that way," Cyborg replied.

Nightwing looked at the twins. "Are you sure you two are okay?"

Jason nodded.

"Leaving us to baby-sit could have gone better," Rin said sarcastically, folding her arms.

Nightwing then looked at his youngest daughter and Kailitu. "What about you two?"

Arella was clinging to her mother's white cloak. She nodded.

What about you," Kaili? Raven asked.

"I'm okay," Kailitu said quietly.

"Our beautiful home!" Starfire said desperately.

"Relax, Star," Garfield reassured her. "We'll get this thing up and running in no time."

Kailitu pulled on Raven's cloak to get her attention. "Did you call my mommy?"

"You darn skippy, she called me!" Someone said from the air. Then in a beam of light appeared Dragon Nebula.

"Relax, Nebula," Raven said sarcastically as she watched her frantically hug Kailitu.

"Don't tell me to relax, Raven!" Dragon Nebula replied. "Somebody call to tell me the tower just about caved in on my baby and my god babies, I'm likely to panic!"

"Where's Jhun, Nebula?" Cyborg asked.

"Right here," Someone said. Then appeared Jhun. "My lovely wife left me in the dust."

"Mommy…" Kailitu began. "I can't breath."

"Let the child breathe, Nebula," Raven told her.

"Sorry, baby," Nebula apologized releasing her daughter. "I heard the cliffnotes of the damage and I'm going to say this: This was on purpose. What Earthquke do you know have a random focal point of Titans Tower. A villain's most hated location?"

"Nebula makes a good point. Maybe we should assess more of the damage before fixing this place up," Cyborg inquired.

"Agreed," Nightwing said then, turning to the team. "All right team: This place isn't going to get picked up by itself. Cyborg, Jhun, Jason and Starfire: You two handle the cleanup here on the main floor. Raven, Arella and Garfield: Assess and handle the damage on the top floors. Nebula, Kailitu, Rin: We're going to the basement."

Nebula quirked an eyebrow. "Why am I the one going to part where the tower might cave in?"

"Because the river is right by the base of the tower. Just in case, Kailitu can help put a stop to it. And she needs her mother." Nightwing smirked. Nebula narrowed her eyes, unable to retort something back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something's not right here," Nightwing said as he observed the debris of the destroyed basement.

"Huh?" Rin asked.

What are you talking about?" Nebula asked.

"Earthquakes don't leave this kind of damage. Things break under force of the tremor. This looks more like things were thrown around in a tornado," Nightwing explained.

"So, we're saying it was not an earthquake?" Rin asked her father.

"Right," Nightwing began. "I recognize this effect when Raven performs spells…"

Kailitu froze.

"Except she has more control."

"So what are you saying?" Nebula asked. "Someone performed a spell down here?"

"Not just anybody," Nightwing began, looking down at Kailitu.

Nebula's eyes narrowed. "Kailitu," she began not looking at her, "Tell me that you and your partner in crime did not do what I think you did."

Kailitu chuckled nervously.

"You cast a spell?" Raven asked her and Nebula's daughter. They were all in the living room after figuring out what really happened at the tower.

"Way to go, Kaili," Arella said sarcastically.

"Hey, your dad was the one who figured it out. What was I supposed to say?" Kailitu asked.

"Don't ya'll be bickering when we're yelling at you!" Nebula yelled. "Not only did you put yourselves in danger, but you put the lives of others at risk and nearly destroyed the tower."

"How many times, Arella, have I told you to have a magical adult present when you want to cast a spell?" Raven asked. "You seem to be the ring leader in all of this."

Arella pouted.

"I have mind to put the both of you over my knee," Raven told them.

Dragon Nebula quirked an eyebrow at her last statement. "Rae, 'over your knee'? What is this? The 60s?"

"But for now, we need to get this place cleaned up," Raven continued. "After that's done, you two are grounded."

"For two weeks!" Nebula added.

"And no powers."

"For two weeks. You'll be normal little girls with chores."

"You'll help Cyborg clean up the computer systems…"

"And you'll be putting on some old clothes and coming to my house after that 'cause I'll be working the two of you harder than a car alarm in the projects."

"Get moving," Raven said.

The two young girls walked off.

Dragon Nebula shook her head.

"You really are going to make them not use their powers?" Garfiels asked. "Can't they use them when you're not around."

"Do you not know who we are?" Dragon Nebula asked him. "Green bean, something's wrong with you?"

"It's a spell that we use to block their powers," Raven explained.

"It won't harm them," Jhun continued. "Raven did the same thing to the twins. Jason had a bad attitude. Rin just kept to herself until she hit her teenaged years."

The twins glared. "We resent that!"

"Please, do you not think the punishment was too harsh?" Starfire asked almost pleading that their powers were not taken from.

Dragon Nebula's eyes narrowed.

"Starfire, I think you're thinking too much into it," Nightwing told her.

"You thinking we're supposed to be our child's friends?" Dragon Nebula asked her. "Honey until they pay a phone or light bill or get their own mortgage, then we can be friends."

Starfire's eyes went to the floor.

"And ironically we grew up with this woman," Rin said under her breath.

"In the end, Dragon Nebula and I are the mothers of two sneaky little girls," Raven ended.


End file.
